Not So Forbidden
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot Lucas finds out that he and Nathan are not brothers. Gilmore Girls crossover. Lathan, slash. Don't like, don't read. This is my first one so be nice! It was written on a request and posted here on another one. Let me know what you think! :D


**This fic was written on a request and posted here on another. I've never written Lucas/Nathan before so please be nice:)**

**Story: **Not so Forbidden**  
Pairing/Characters: **Lathan**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **don't own anything  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary: **Lucas finds out that he and Nathan are not brothers.

* * *

Lucas was 17 years old when he found out that Dan Scott was not his father after all. It was by sheer accident that when he was cleaning out some files, as a favor to his mother, he came upon his birth certificate. To his shock, in the place of "Father" was not Dan Scott but someone named "Alexander DuGrey". 

Immediately, he confronted his mom, who gave him the entire story. She was pregnant with Dan's child but she miscarried. Depressed, she was at a bar one night, getting drunk. It wasn't her smartest move, she told Lucas. But she met a man, a handsome man and they spent the night together. And the next morning, they parted but soon, she found out that she was pregnant.

Of course she had freaked out. She didn't even know this man. But she thought he deserved to know, even though all she had was his name. This man was Alexander DuGrey, son of Janlan DuGrey and heir to the DuGrey fortune. When she told him, she was afraid he would ask her to have an abortion but instead, he immediately insisted upon their marriage because according to him "DuGreys were not born out of wedlock".

They married but shortly after he was born, they did not get along. His family was kind to her but Hartford society never accepted her, as she was not of their status. It caused problems within their marriage and when Lucas was only 6 months old, they filed for divorce.

Her next revelation was the biggest shock of all. Lucas was not an only child. No, he was born a twin. His twin brother's name was Tristin and he lived in Hartford with their father. In the custody agreement, the decided that they would each keep a twin and not cross paths ever again.

When she returned to Tree Hill, everyone assumed the baby was Dan's. And she didn't tell them otherwise.

Lucas was betrayed and hurt. How could his own mother keep his brother away from him from 17 years? His next thought was "Nathan and I are not related". Why that bugged him so much, he couldn't figure out. Even though what his mom answered a few questions he had. Both his mom and Dan were brunettes and he had always wondered how he ended up a blonde.

Part of him wanted to find Tristin, meet him but the last time that he had tried to get to know his brother, he had been rejected horribly and he didn't want to go through that again.

Speaking of said "brother", how unfair was it that Nathan and he were finally getting along and it turns out they weren't related after all? He didn't tell Nathan the truth or anyone else for that matter.

The truth did come out though. Because his mom called Alexander and confessed that Lucas knew everything. Which prompted Alexander to tell his own son the truth as well. Alexander was remarried and Tristin never knew that that woman wasn't his mother.

He didn't have to go find Tristin because once Tristin learned the truth, he came to find him. Tristin was in military school right in North Carolina and made the trip to see him. The first time he came face to face with his twin brother, he was shocked. They spent the entire day learning about one another. Once his mom saw how well they got along, she insisted to Alexander that Tristin go to school with Lucas.

And Alexander had reluctantly agreed. Both the boys were thrilled. That was how the rest of the town discovered the truth about Lucas's parentage. By meeting Tristin.

Mostly, his friends were happy for him and Tristin managed to get along with everyone. As far as personalities went, the two were opposites but Tristin was a lot of fun to be around.

He made friends with all his friends. Well, almost all his friends. Nathan didn't seem to like Tristin at all and went to lengths to avoid his twin brother. Tristin was instantly popular, with his charming personality and flirty behavior so he didn't really care whether Nathan liked him or not. But Lucas did.

Because Nathan was not only avoiding Tristin but Lucas as well. And that hurt . . . that hurt like hell. Nathan separated himself from all their friends. Haley and he broke up, a break up which Haley assured him was mutual.

It still didn't explain why Nathan didn't want to be around him anymore. He really thought they were friends and despite having a good relationship with his twin, he found a piece of his heart missing now that Nathan wasn't around.

So he decided to confront the brunette. He found him easily, practicing basketball shots at his house. He was missing every single one of them. On the last shot, the ball bounced off the rim and headed toward him. Catching it easily, he also caught Nathan's attention.

Nathan glanced at him and walked over, reaching out his hands expectedly to get his ball. But Lucas pulled it away, refusing to give it to him.

"Come on Lucas," Nathan said, "Just give me the ball . . . I'm taller than you and I'm going to get it anyway. Might as well save us both the trouble by just handing it over now."

"Then why don't you come here and take it from me?" Lucas challenged. Nathan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Never one to back away from a challenge, he made a play for the ball. Eventually, he did get it back but not before, Lucas managed a couple of good shots.

Nathan was now dribbling the ball, looking pleased with himself. _Nathan has a beautiful smile. _The thoughts came out of nowhere and Lucas was surprised that they were his.

"You know," Lucas said cautiously, "This is the longest amount of time we've spent together in the past couple of weeks."

Nathan stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, Nathan," Lucas said, "You're not very good at it. You've been avoiding me and we both know it. I know you don't like Tristin . . ."

"I don't not like Tristin," Nathan protested.

"You do," Lucas insisted. "I can tell. Never once since he's been here have you made him feel welcome." He paused. "And you know what? I don't care. It doesn't bother him so really it doesn't bother me either. But I don't appreciate the way you've been avoiding me."

"I don't see why it matters," Nathan said. "Even if I were avoiding you, I don't see why you'd care."

"I care because we're friends," Lucas said hotly. "And just because we're not biologically related does not mean you don't mean anything to me!"

"It's not like I have a place in your life anymore," Nathan muttered. Seeing Lucas's shocked expression, he went on. "Don't look so surprised, Luke. We both know it to be true. Your life is complete. You have this perfect brother, who treats you better than I ever did, you have a great set of friends who have been with you all along . . . why would you need me? I'm just the guy who was on the same basketball team as you and dated your best friend. Now I don't even do that. So you don't have to pretend you like me anymore."

Lucas was taken aback by Nathan's outburst. He quickly closed the distance between them.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Lucas said. "You will always have a place in my life." Then he proceeded to crush his mouth on Nathan's.

Because somewhere along their conversation, Lucas realized why he was so upset at Nathan pulling away. He had had feelings for Nathan, feelings that were not friendly and definitely not brotherly.

Nathan dropped the basketball, his now free arms wrapping around Lucas's back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss at the same time.

Only when the need for air arouse did they separate. Lucas couldn't help but smile; that was the most amazing kiss he had ever had. No wonder Nathan was such a player . . . what sane girl wouldn't want to be kissed by those lips?

"What did we just do?" Nathan asked, his breathing harsh, his eyes wide.

"If you have to ask, I must not have done it very well," Lucas quipped, with an easy smile.

"Lucas," Nathan said frantically, sapphire blue eyes filled with worry, "What we did was wrong."

"Nathan," Lucas said patiently, "Do you want me?" Nathan nodded. "Good, 'cuz I want you too. And we're not related. So what's the problem?"

"We_thought_we were related once," Nathan pointed out.

"Yes, but we found out we're not," Lucas countered.

"It's still wrong," Nathan replied.

"If this is wrong," Lucas told him, "I don't want to be right."

Nathan grinned at his confidence. "Yeah, me either." Then Nathan leaned forward to capture Lucas's lips, not caring that they were making out in front of his house, where anyone could just walk by.

They may not be right. But they could be wrong together.


End file.
